Le Noël de Severus
by Circee
Summary: Courte fanfic écrite pour un concours sur Noël : voici donc le Noël de Severus à Poudlard en compagnie entre autre de Lockhart.


_**Le Noël de Severus **_

La neige n'avait cessé de tomber depuis plusieurs jours. Toute l'Ecosse disparaissait sous un épais manteau glacé immaculé. Le ciel, pour le moment, ne se déchargeait plus de ses larmes blanches. Le soleil brillait et faisait étincelait la croûte durcie.

Poudlard semblait sommeiller sous sa couverture hivernale. La Forêt Interdite paraissait moins sinistre, le lac gelé invitait les rares élèves encore présents à venir patiner le long de ses rives.

Le temps était à l'insouciance et aux rires. Même Peeves semblait plus joyeux. Certes, il se cachait toujours dans les armoires et transformait les chants de Noël en obscénités, mais il avait arrêté de bombarder les vacanciers de choses puantes et gluantes. L'esprit frappeur se contentait simplement de lancer des paillettes multicolores.

La journée qui précédait le réveillon s'étirait lentement. Les elfes de maison étaient les seuls à s'activer dans les cuisines pour que tout soit prêt pour le réveillon. La Grande Salle avait déjà revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Les sapins apportés par Hagrid trônaient dans toute la salle, leurs cimes touchaient le plafond magique. Ils avaient été décorés avec soin par le minuscule professeur Flitwick : ce dernier avait fait léviter étoiles dorés, glaçons argentés, bougies tremblotantes, boules et guirlandes multicolores. Les tables, elles aussi, avaient été apprêtés avec soin. La vaisselle dorée flamboyait sous la lumière chatoyante des bougies flottant dans l'air. Bref, tout était prêt.

Dans les couloirs, chacun se réjouissait et les rares élèves faisaient des pronostics sur les cadeaux qu'ils allaient recevoir : qui aurait le dernier modèle de balai, le dernier album des Bizarr'Sister, le nouveau Best-Steller de Lockhart.

Lentement, le crépuscule prit sa place d'honneur dans le ciel. Les nuées prirent des teintes mauves et roses, tandis que l'astre déclinant se para d'or. La nuit tomba rapidement sur le parc et le château.

Les rires se faisaient plus forts, les bruits de course plus présents ! Il était temps de commencer la fête.

Une poignée d'élèves se massait devant la porte de la Grande Salle, en attendant le repas du réveillon. Leurs murmures exaltés, leurs sourires s'élèvaient dans l'air.

- Allons, allons ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? Grogna tout à coup une voix revêche.

Tous se turent. Ils venaient de reconnaître le ton tranchant et incisif du Maître des Potions. Les élèves, des Gryffondors en majorité, se retournèrent vivement.

- Alors ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous massés devant cette porte comme un troupeau de gnomes ahuris ? Voulez-vous que j'enlève encore une dizaine de points à votre maison ?

Les élèves baissèrent la tête piteusement.

- Voyons, Severus, lança soudain une voix joyeuse. C'est la veille de Noël. Vous n'allez tout de même pas gâcher ce plaisir à nos jeunes sorciers ! Ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser !

Albus Dumbledore venait de faire son apparition, tout sourire. Il regarda à tour de rôle les visages redevenus radieux des enfants et les traits fermés de Severus. Il s'approcha du professeur et le prit par les épaules. La mine de Severus se renferma encore plus.

- Mon cher Severus ! Ce n'est pas Noël tous les jours ! Quittez donc votre triste mine !

Severus répondit par un grognement incompréhensible.

Albus ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- J'ai entendu dire que notre cher Gilderoy nous avait concoctés une surprise pour ce réveillon.

Le directeur s'interrompit soudain. Il sortit d'une de ses poches une montre étincelante et l'ouvrit.

- L'heure est venue ! Annonça-t-il en souriant.

Il fit apparaître une cloche dorée et la tendit en souriant à Severus.

- Tenez, à vous d'ouvrir les festivités !

Contre bon gré mauvaise fortune et ne pouvant faire autrement, Severus s'en saisit et la fit tinter. Un délicat chant de Noël résonna dans tout le collège. Les derniers retardataires accourrurent : élèves, professeurs et fantômes. Tout le monde était réuni devant la porte. Albus prit alors la parole.

- Mes chers amis. Comme vous le savez, ce soir est le réveillon de Noël. Nous allons le fêter tous ensemble ! Dans la joie, les rires et la bonne humeur.

Le directeur ne cessait de dévisager Severus en disant ces derniers mots.

- Effaçons donc nos soucis et notre triste mine, pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable !

Tous applaudirent, sauf Severus.

- Avant de rentrer dans notre Grande Salle métamorphosée, je suggère que nous abandonnions tous nos couleurs de maisons et de nos vêtements si tristes !

Albus frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt, élèves et professeurs se retrouvèrent affublés de tenues colorées : dorées ou argentées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? marmonna Severus qui se retrouvait non seulement dans une superbe robe de sorcier dorée mais affublé d'un horrible chapeau de Père Noël qui clignotait.

- Une merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Qui d'autre que mon génial cerveau aurait pu trouver cela, s'exclama Lockhart qui s'était approché de son collègue. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Vous n'avez pas tout vu !

Le professeur de DCFM ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle et tous purent entrer. Comme ils n'étaient guère nombreux, une seule et même grande table avait été dressée. De petites étiquettes indiquaient à chacun leur place. Au grand dam de Severus, ce dernier se retrouva coincé entre Neville Londubat et Gilderoy. Albus était face à eux.

- Alors, Gilderoy ! Quelle est donc votre autre surprise ? Vous n'avez rien voulu me dire ...

- Vous verrez bien ! S'exclama Lockhart. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Génial, marmonna Severus. On doit s'attendre à tout ...

Il voulut avaler une gorgée de Firewhisky mais son voisin lui asséna une forte tape dans le dos et le Maître des Potions recracha son alcool en manquant de s'étouffer.

Severus grommela une nouvelle fois.

La surprise de Gilderoy ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Une foule de petits lutins arriva. C'était eux qui étaient chargés de servir les convives. Pour l'occasion, le prof de DCFM les avaient déguisés en minuscules père Noël, en lutins verts ou en petits rennes au nez rouge. Tout le monde sourit et trouva cela charmant, sauf Severus qui ne voyait là dedans qu'une idée ridicule de plus de son collègue et Neville qui ne gardait qu'un trop mauvais souvenir de sa première rencontre avec ces créatures.

Le dîner se passa plutôt dans la bonne humeur, pour tout le monde, sauf pour Severus qui se demandait pourquoi il se retrouvait là, entouré d'un cornichon d'élève, d'un incapable collègue prétentieux et d'un vieux fou. L'alcool coulait à flots et soudain, Minerva se tourna vers Severus.

- Alors, Severus ? Avez-vous fait votre lettre au Père Noël ?

Il sursauta, mais ne put répondre. Gilderoy lui coupa la parole.

- Ma chère Minerva, moi en tout cas, elle a été envoyée déjà longtemps. Même si je n'ai besoin de rien ... La Nature m'a pourvu de tant d'atouts ! Cependant si le père Noël pouvait m'offrir le nouveau kit de la Mère Grattesec pour avoir une chevelure étincelante, je ne serai pas contre. De même, un nouveau miroir me conviendrait parfaitement. J'espère aussi que Noël sera propice à la vente de mon dernier ouvrage, un recueil de toutes les lettres que mes fans m'ont adressées !

Le blabla du professeur ne s'arrêtait pas, plus personne ne l'écoutait débiter le nom de ses nombreuses admiratrices. Albus reporta son attention sur Severus.

- Allons Severus, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Minerva ! Qu'aimeriez-vous avoir à Noël ?

Le Maître des Potions se retrouva coincé.

- Vous savez, les cadeaux ...

- Voyons, Severus, intervint McGonagall, tout le monde aime recevoir des cadeaux ! Même un grincheux comme vous !

Sa dernière remarque fit éclater tout le monde de rire, même Neville. Severus les fusilla tous du regard, le jeune Gryffondor se sentit alors des plus mal à l'aise. Et puis qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de le placer à côté de lui ?

- Alors Severus, insistèrent Albus et Minerva.

- Je sais pas, finit-il par avouer ... Peut-être un nouveau chaudron.

- Comme cela manque d'originalité, soupira Albus ...

- Et vous monsieur le Directeur ? Que voudriez-vous ? Osa demander Neville en rougissant.

- Ah, mon garçon, si tu savais ... Je vais encore recevoir des livres ou un tas d'objets inutiles mais dont tout le monde pense que j'en ai l'utilité ... Ce que je souhaiterai, une bonne paire de chaussettes bien chaudes, un nouveau pot de chambre à fleur et une boîte de chocolat ! Je raffole de chocolats, avoua le directeur. Et toi ? Jeune Neville ?

Le sorcier se mit à rougir.

- Je ... je ... je ne sais pas ...

- Un nouveau cerveau, lança alors Severus. Pour éviter de nouvelles catastrophes pendant mes cours.

- Severus ! S'indigna Minerva.

Neville se fit tout petit et n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche de la soirée. Severus était tout content de sa pique ! Si seulement son autre voisin pouvait imiter le mollusque gryffondor. Cela ferait du bien à ses pauvres oreilles !

Le réveillon traînait en longueur. Les plats se succédaient, dans un ordre plus qu'étrange. Les lutins de Gilderoy faisaient n'importe quoi. Après la première entrée, le dessert fut servi. Les viandes arrivèrent en même temps que le digestif. Cela fit beaucoup rire Albus, mais pas Severus qui n'avait qu'une hâte, quitter la table.

Finalement, il fut temps pour chacun de regagner ses appartements.

- N'oubliez pas de mettre vos chaussons devant la cheminée ! S'exclama une dernière Gilderoy. Le Père Noël ne pourra pas vous déposer vos cadeaux.

Il gratifia toute l'assemblée d'un magnifique clin d'oeil, fit voler sa cape derrière lui et s'en alla. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il se retrouva dans son élément, au milieu des cachots sombres et humides.

Il entra dans ses appartements. Un bruit étrange attira son attention. Il fit de la lumière. Un autre lutin de malheur de Lockhart déguisé en père Noël déposait devant la cheminée quelques paquets. Severus soupira. De sa baguette, il raviva le feu dans la cheminée et la créature couina lorsque les flammes léchèrent son postérieur. Severus réussit même à sourire.

Il s'assit sur son lit.

Un petit tas de cadeaux attendait son bon vouloir. Il soupira. Il fit léviter les paquet jusqu'à lui et entreprit de les ouvrir. Dans le premier il trouva un boîte de chocolat, offerte par Minerva. Le directeur lui avait offert un ensemble de chaussettes en laine bien chaudes, il trouva aussi le « merveilleux ouvrage pour mon cher collègue, qui je l'espère l'inspirera » de Lockhart sur une chasse au Yéti. Severus soupira et balança le livre au feu. Un dernier cadeau attira son attention. Il déchira l'emballage recouvert de petits serpents. Il découvrit un caleçon noir décoré de petits chaudrons fumants et de petits serpents. Une carte accompagnait le présent : « _Pour notre Maître des Potions adoré, de la part de toute la LACS_, _ses plus ferventes admiratrices _»

Il déposa les cadeaux au sol et se coucha.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas Noël. Heureusement que cela n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an !


End file.
